The First Time
by Chessa LaBelle
Summary: Gene and Melfina finally come together passionately.


The Outlaw Star:

"Gilliam, set the coordinates for Senate Seven; and Mel, plan for docking arrangements." Gene said, relaxing his body in his seat. "That's all, let's put it on auto-Pilate Gilliam."

"Yes Gene." Replied Gilliam, his mechanical voice a little muffled.

"Gene?" asked Melfina. "I've already made arrangements with the docking schedules at Senate Seven, we're all set."

"Good, then come on out, you've been in there for hours; it's time for us to get some rest." Gene replied, looking back around at Melfina in her confinement. "You really need the rest most of all. You sound like you're exhausted." Melfina nodded lightly and her cell dropped quickly below the floor and she appeared tiredly in moments.

"Hey Jim," Gene said. "Can you close up things around here, I'm hitting the shower!" He jumped from the Pilate's seat and on his way out he grabbed Melfina gently by the hand and led them both out into the hall way.

"Yeah sure Gene, got it all under control; as if I'm not tired too you know," yelled Jim after them.

"I can do it Jim, go and get some rest," insisted Gilliam.

"Really Gilliam, that's great! Thanks!" Jim heavily pulled himself from his seat.

Once Gene and Melfina were alone, he continued to lead her down the hall way and they finally stopped at Gene's quarters.

"Uhh?" Melfina whispered, blushing lightly. "Gene?"

"Hush." Gene placed one finger over her parted rosy lips. "Listen." He began. "I know it's been a while since the Lay-Line and I haven't really made any attempt to get us alone together. But I've decided I couldn't stand it any more. I need you Mel, I want you to let me be with you, alone; completely alone, just you and me." Melfina looked at him with wide wanting eyes and her cheeks blushed even darker now.

"I." she started. "I thought that's what we wished for Gene? I've always wanted it." She bowed her head and waited a moment. Then slowly she took Gene's hands in hers. They were soft, warm, and overwhelming in hers. She drew her body so close to his so that she could feel every muscle in his body. She kept her head bowed. Then Gene smiled softly and reached for her face. His hand touched her warmth and he leaned into her. Gently lifting her chin, her eyes staring right into his, he pressed his lips on hers and she almost feel, her knees weak with pleasure, he caught her with his supporting arm. He moved his thumb to part her lips and slid his eager tongue inside her mouth. She moaned and grabbed his shirt to pull herself to his level. He took this as a sign and took her whole body in his arms and walked inside his room. Still lips touching, he placed her carefully on his black sheeted bed and stopped to look at her face. She moaned in protest but he still rose to look in her eyes. He was half on top of her and her legs were effortlessly wrapped around his waist.

"Wow, now that's a kiss." He smiled at her and she smiled back, waiting to hear him speak again. There was something in his voice that sent her over the edge, sent her looking and wanting him more and more. "Hate to spoil the fun but I need a shower bad! Let me take a quick one alright."

"Oh." She did not like this, but let her legs slid from around his waist and he raised slowly to his knees.

"Go get something to sleep in ok; then come back and I'll be out in a while."

"Sure." She stood and walked out of the room.

On the way back to Gene's room, Melfina ran into Jim heading to his own quarters. He stopped her with a curious look on his face. "Mel? Where you going? Aren't you tired?"

"Umm, well yes, but…" She paused.

"Well what Mel?"

"I was just going to wash some of my clothes. Don't worry Jim; I'll be in bed soon." She smiled at him and then walked quickly way.

"Weird." Jim walked to his room and entered it.

Melfina entered Gene's room and fond him still in the shower; she could smell his fragrant body wash and it pleased her. She walked to his bed and quickly changed into her night clothes; some black mini boy shorts and a light blue lose tank top. She sat down tiredly on his bed. The sound of running water stopped and soon Gene came out of the bathroom wearing his tight dark blue boxers and drying his flame red hair with a towel. He looked up at her, water dripping from his eyelashes. "Hey." He said, as he moved closer to her. "Sorry it took so long, but I really needed it!"

"Oh, it's fine." She smiled at him and he tossed the towel to the floor as he stood right in front of her. Looking down at her, he parted her bare white legs with his knee. She blushed as he climbed on the bed with her underneath him. Melfina looked into his green eyes and with her questioning brown ones; she tilted her head.

"What?" He laughed. "Just pull yourself up and lay down." She did what she was told. Gene drew himself even closer and their stomachs touched. She could feel his heart beating calmly when he laid lightly on top of her.

"What, do I do?" Melfina asked timidly.

"Nothing." He replied. "Just relax and trust me Melfina, let me love you tonight; will you?" She blushed at the question and placed her hands on his on his shoulders.

"I…I don't…" She knew what she wanted and Gene would for sure give it to her, but she was nervous and didn't know what to say. Gene smiled at her recognizing that she was almost clueless about the procedures that were going to take place.

"I know you will Mel, because I've seen you, the look you have when we're together. I'll take it slow ok." She looked at him deeply and nodded to assure to him that he could take her all the way.

"Alright." Melfina threw her arms around his neck and he leaned down and kissed her hard; pushing his tongue through her lips and pushing her head further into the mattress. His hands slowly slid down her waist to her hips and he dug them under her body. His pelvis pushing into hers, he lifted her hips off the mattress, a move that made her sigh and tighten her grasp around his neck. He pulled out of the kiss, giving them both time to breathe.

"You're a doll Mel." He said as he raised his head to look at her. "I've been waiting for this for a long time Mel. I…" he bent down close to her ear. "I hope you'll feel what it's like to make love Mel." He looked back at her. "I love you Melfina, I wouldn't be so nervous if I wasn't!"

"You? You're nervous?" She was shocked.

"Yeah, it's weird, because I'm never nervous when I have sex."

"You're so funny Gene!" She laughed.

"Really, I didn't know that." He chuckled and looked at her and thought she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. She finally stopped laughing and she caught him pressing himself even harder into her. He then pressed up, a thrusting motion that sent both of them into a phase of euphoria. Melfina tilted her head as far back as she could and he leaned down to suck on her neck. Melfina could feel something hard against her pelvis and she pushed Gene up. "Mel?"

"What, what is that?" she asked shyly. He laughed hard.

"Mel, its part of a male that goes into the girl he's, well, you know."

"Oh, then where does it go?"

"Uh; well how about you let me show you? It'll be easier to show you."

"Alright, then show me."

Gene rose off of her in order to take his boxers off. As he did so, Melfina looked intently at his lower section. When his boxers were off completely, Melfina gasped and looked quickly up at Gene. "What…that…it's…" She didn't know what to say. Gene took her hand and placed it on this manhood and she blushed bright red. "Its fine Mel, go ahead." She rubbed it and he moaned. Her touch became harder and harder until he finely took the hand in his and began sliding off her tank. She was timid when he took it off; he threw it to the floor and started on her panties. Then she was completely bare to him and him to her. He smiled at her constant blushing.

"Hey, your fine, you'll get use it, promise." He said to her softy. And he laid himself down on top of her naked body. He did not want to rush things, so he kissed her again and she eventually relaxed her tense body; and she felt the weight of him pushing down on her. Gene gently parted her legs with his knees again, and still kissing her neck, he pushed himself into her until he could feel that he could go no further. Melfina let out a cry, the new pain was unbearable; but Gene stroked her sides until she felt comfortable with him inside her. Gene wiped the small trail of tears that ran her flushed red face and kissed her lips.

"The pain will go away in a minute, I promise." Said Gene; rocking in and out of her. She nodded and held onto his muscular arms on either side of her. Gene started out slow, but as Melfina became more comfortable, he began to thrust himself eagerly in and out of her. He lifted her off the mattress every time he pushed up into her, and then they relaxed down as he pulled almost all the way out; just to get the full pleasure of the experience. This continued for quite some time, until Melfina could feel herself giving her whole body over to her lover.

"Gene…" She panted. "Gene, please…ahhh."

"Almost there Mel..." Said Gene; about ready to climax. "Ready!"

Gene gave one last hard passionate thrust that threw them both over the edge. Gene sunk low over Melfina's pulsing body, burying his head in her chest; breathing heavily but also feeling the full effect of the orgasm. They both laid there; their bodies twisted together and sweating, their breathing becoming slower as they rested. Gene raised his head to Melfina's; he hugged her bare sides with his arms and kissed her softly.

"How was it?" He asked her in a warm loving voice. "You still love me?" Melfina nodded lightly.

"It, was amazing. I've never felt anything like it." She replied; with a magnificent smile. "And yes, I still love you Gene; I always will." Gene smiled and put his forehead to hers.

"Melfina…" Gene began.

"Yes." Gene looked in her eyes.

"You complete me. I love the way you make me feel. It's like we're one when we make love. I love you Melfina!"

Melfina began to cry, but Gene pulled gently out of her and covered them both with his black sheets; pulling his lover so close to him that they seemed glued together. Soon they fell asleep; in the arms of the one they loved the most; each other.

7-11-2007

5


End file.
